Black Diary
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Special for Micon, sebagai tanda minta maaf. Black Diary, milik Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa pun yang membaca buku harian itu mulanya akan melihat berbagai hal yang tidak wajar. Setelah selesai membaca buku itu, maka orang itu akan mati. Oneshot.


**Minna, fic ini Kuro buatkan special untuk 'Micon' sebagai tanda permintaan maaf Kuro.**

**Bukan maksud Kuro menganggap review-nya sebagai flame.**

**Tapi Kuro tersadar dari kata-kata di review-nya yang menandakan bahwa apabila Kuro tak menuliskan kalimat itu maka fic Kuro akan terancam mendapat banyak flame.**

**Kuro justru berterimakasih pada Micon yang sudah mengingatkan Kuro.**

**Semoga ia membaca fic ini.**

**Dan sekali lagi, Kuro minta maaf.**

**Happy Reading**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Mystery/Horror**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : **

**AU, OOC, Oneshot**

**Summary : **

**Black Diary, milik Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa pun yang membaca buku harian itu mulanya akan melihat berbagai hal yang tidak wajar. Setelah selesai membaca buku itu, maka orang itu akan mati.**

**22 Juli 2010, Konoha City.**

"Hei! Ayo cepat, cepat! Nampaknya masih ada yang hidup di tumpukan batu ini!" ucap seorang berseragam putih. Dengan lambang (+) plus berwarna merah di dada seragamnya. Atau lebih sering kita sebut, Tim Medis Konoha (TMK). Di dada kirinya tertera nama 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Baik! Hei kalian cepat ambil peralatan untuk membongkar tumpukan batu ini!" ucap seorang lagi dengan seragam yang sama. Di dada kirinya pula tertera nama 'Sabaku no Gaara'.

Sekitar sejam yang lalu, Konoha City terkena gempa berskala 7.2. Sekitar 80% daerah sana hancur. Saat ini, TMK sedang berusaha menyelamatkan orang yang masih hidup, maupun jenazah-jenazah yang masih tertumpuk beton dan sebagainya.

"Tumpukan batunya sudah disingkirkan sebagian! Ayo cepat tarik orangnya!" ucap Naruto. Anggota TMK pun bekerja sama untuk menarik orang yang tertumpuk beton itu. setelah berhasil di tarik, apa yang mereka temukan?

Seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam hitam, berkulit putih pucat. Ia tengah memeluk erat sebuah buku. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata pemuda itu sudah meninggal.

"Cih sial! Lagi-lagi sudah meninggal! Sulit sekali kita menemukan orang yang masih hidup!" ucap Gaara kesal. Kemudian hendak menyuruh anak buahnya memasukkan jenazah itu kedalam kantung mayat.

"…. Tunggu, buku yang dipeluknya itu jangan ikut dimasukkan. Biar aku yang pegang, ini akan menjadi barang bukti." Ucap Naruto.

"Hmm? Dasar kau ini aneh-aneh saja. Barang bukti apa? Dia kan meninggal karena gempa. Tak perlu ada bukti lagi." Sahut Gaara.

"…."

"Huhh… Kau terlalu percaya pada hal-hal mistis Naruto. Terserah kau lah! Ambil ini!" ucap Gaara sembari melemparkan buku itu ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun menangkap buku itu, kemudian membaca sampulnya.

'**My Diary, Uchiha Sasuke.'**

'… Buku harian rupanya. Jadi nama jenazah pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke.' Batin Naruto sembari mulai membuka lembaran pertama.

**Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ini aku berumur 17 tahun. Duduk di kelas XII Konoha Senior High School. Yah.. Aku termasuk anak yang bermasalah di sekolah. Aku sering memalak adik-adik kelasku, berkelahi, merokok di sekolah, minum minuman keras pun tak jarang bagiku.**

'Pemuda yang bermasalah ya?' batin Naruto, lalu mencari tempat duduk kemudian mulai membaca lagi.

**Dan yang lebih parah.. Aku pernah membunuh orang, kau tahu?**

'Eh? Sampai membunuh orang kah? Benar-benar sangat bermasalah.' Batin Naruto.

**Yang kubunuh itu adalah kakakku sendiri, Uchiha Itachi. Apa kau merasa aku sudah gila? Ya, mungkin begitu. Tapi kakakku itu jauh lebih gila dariku!**

'Ka-kakak sendiri? Yang dibunuh olehnya? Tapi mengapa ia mengatakan kakaknya lebih gila darinya?'

**Inilah alasan mengapa aku membunuhnya. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku adalah murid teladan di sekolah. Guru-guru pun semua sayang padaku. Aku juga terkenal di sana, memiliki banyak fans pula. Tetapi sejak saat itu semua berubah…**

**Saat aku baru pulang sekolah, saat itu aku masih berumur 7 tahun. Aku merasakan rumah sangat sepi, ah tidak bukan hanya rumahku saja. Tapi seluruh kompleks perumahan Uchiha. Ini tumben sekali, biasanya saat aku pulang sekolah, pasti ada bibi yang menyapu di depan rumahnya. Sepupu-sepupuku yang sedang bermain di taman kompleks Uchiha, dan lain-lain. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Memanggil-manggil ayah dan ibuku. Namun tak ada jawaban, Hei jangan bercanda. Ini bukan kejutan hari ulang tahunku kan? Tentu saja tidak ini bukan hari ulang tahunku. Aku berlari mencari ke segala ruang yang ada, namun aku tak menemukan yang aku cari. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara jeritan wanita. Ibu? Ya. itu pasti ibu. Tapi kenapa menjerit? Ibu terlihat begitu ketakutan. Aku pun berlari menuju asal suara itu. apa yang kutemukan? Sebuah ruangan rahasia Uchiha. Aku tak pernah masuk ke dalam sini karena ayah tak mengijinkanku. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara jeritan ibu. Aku mengurungkan niat untuk membuka pintu itu, aku berlari ke dapur, mengambil sebuah pisau besar untuk melindungi diri. Kemudian kembali ke tempat itu.**

**Perlahan ku buka pintu itu. namun apa yang kutemukan? Lantai yang bersimbah darah. Darah… Darah… Darah ayah dan ibu yang sudah mati dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya. Lalu pandangan ku teralih pada lelaki yang berdiri di samping ayah dan ibu. Siapa? Kakak? Ya. itu adalah kakak-ku. Ia tengah tersenyum menyeringai sambil memegang sebuah Kusanagi yang bersimbah darah, kemudian menjilat darah itu. aku sungguh ketakutan, kemudian bertanya padanya dengan gugup. Perasaanku sudah bercampur aduk, takut, marah entahlah apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku bertanya mengapa, dan ia menjawab dengan santai. Hanya untuk mencoba ketajaman kusanagi yang baru ia dapatkan. Ia berkata sudah membunuh 99 Uchiha yang ada. Tinggal 1 orang Uchiha lagi terpenuhilah keinginannya. Lalu ia berkata akulah orang Uchiha terakhir, kemudian berlari ke arahku, bersiap memenggal kepalaku juga sama seperti ayah dan ibu. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Berlari? Sudah terlambat. Berteriak meminta pertolongan? Semua orang di kompleks ini sudah mati. Saat ia sudah berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat denganku, dan ia bersiap untuk memenggal kepalaku. Reflex…. Pisau dapur yang kupegang menghantam perutnya. Darahnya muncrat mengenai wajahku. Perlahan ia mundur kebelakang sembari memegang perutnya yang tertancap pisau itu. kemudian ia terjatuh, berbaring di samping ayah dan ibu lalu…. MATI. **

**Aku berjalan mendekati mayat mereka bertiga, mereka bertiga terbujur kaku. Kemudian aku mengusap wajah dengan tangan kananku, merah.. merah karena darah. Darah kakak, darah kakak yang kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri. Pandangan mataku kosong, kemudian aku tersenyum menyeringai. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Bagi anak umur 7 tahun, ini terlalu berat. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum. Tak ada lagi yang kumiliki.**

"…Ruto..…"

"Naruto…."

"Naruto!" ucap Gaara mulai kesal karena panggilannya tak dihiraukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Ah! I-iya!" ucap Naruto terbata-bata sembari menutup Diary itu, lalu berlari ke arah Gaara.

"Ayo kita pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, di tempat ini sudah tak ada siapapun lagi." Ucap Gaara.

"Hn."

**-Kuronekoru-**

Naruto yang kebetulan mendapat tugas menjaga jenazah-jenazah tersebut, duduk di belakang ambulance bersama jenazah pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

'Yang tadi itu benar-benar menakutkan. Tragedi yang di alami pemuda ini sungguh menyedihkan.' Batin Naruto. Ia memandang kosong kantung yang berisi jenazah itu tepat di bagian wajahnya. Sekilas Naruto melihat bayangan, wajah di balik kantung itu tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuka risleting kantung tersebut. Tak ada apa-apa selain wajah yang pucat. Naruto menghela napas lega. Dengan sangat tiba-tiba tangan putih pucat menyentuh pundaknya. Naruto pun berteriak.

"Oi, oi.. Ada apa denganmu? Ini aku Gaara. Kita sudah sampai dari tadi, namun kau tetap tidak keluar dari sana." Ucap Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara.." napas Naruto terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia sungguh ketakutan tadi.

"Hn? Apa kau melihat sesuatu tadi?"

"… Ti-tidak…" Naruto mengelak, kemudian mengambil Diary itu lalu berlari keluar dari dalam ambulance itu. ia tak ingin berlama-lama berdekatan dengan jenazah itu.

Malam hari

Naruto memang sekamar dengan Gaara. Kamar dengan ukuran minim, di tambah dengan ranjang susun, sebuah meja dan lemari pakaian sudah cukup untuk kamar anggota TMK. Seusai mandi Naruto naik ke ranjang-nya yang paling atas, sedangkan Gaara di bawah. Kemudian ia membaca kembali Diary itu.

**Jadi seperti itulah alasanku membunuhnya. Setelah kuceritakan, sekarang apa pendapatmu? Aku atau kakakku yang gila?**

'Hmm, aku rasa yang gila adalah kakakmu.' Batin Naruto.

**Setelah kejadian itu, aku dimasukkan ke asrama sekolah. Semua biaya di tanggung oleh kerabat ayahku. Setiap bulan kerabat ayahku selalu mengirimi aku uang yang cukup banyak. Ya ia orang yang kaya. Namun, sejak saat itu pula, sikapku berubah. Aku berubah menjadi anak yang bermasalah. Sudah berkali-kali aku di bawa ke kantor kepsek, hingga kantor polisi atas perbuatanku. Tetapi aku pasti diloloskan dengan alasan 'Ia anak yang mengalami trauma. Ini bukan salahnya' anak yang mengalami trauma? Begitukah?**

'Ya, biasanya anak yang mengalami kejadian itu pasti trauma.' Batin Naruto. Kemudian Ia membalik ke halaman selanjutnya. Namun apa yang ia temukan? Kosong, nampaknya pemuda itu tak melanjutkan untuk menulis diary-nya.

Ketika Naruto ingin menutup diary itu, ia di kejutkan oleh setitik warna merah yang muncul di halaman yang kosong itu. warnanya merah pekat, seperti darah. Perlahan titik merah itu berjalan membentuk tulisan. **'Untuk kejadian selanjutnya akan kuperlihatkan padamu secara langsung.'**

Naruto tersentak kaget, kemudian menutup buku itu memasukkannya ke bawah bantal kemudian menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Ia sungguh ketakutan.

'Apa? Apa maksud tulisan itu? akan di perlihatkan secara langsung? Oh tidak…' batin Naruto ketakutan kemudian berusaha untuk tidur.

**-Kuronekoru-**

Di sebuah kamar yang asing.

"**Eh? Ada di mana aku? Kamar siapa ini?" ucap Naruto ketakutan.**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka muncul seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam hitam, bermata onyx, dan berkulit pucat. Itu…. Jenazah pemuda itu kan? Naruto menutup mulutnya karena kaget.

Pemuda itu berjalan, menembus Naruto. Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat kaget. Ia baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya hanya berupa bayangan yang tembus pandang, dan pemuda itu tak bisa melihatnya.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu berjalan, membuka lemarinya. Mengambil sebilah pedang kusanagi. Tunggu, kusanagi? Jangan-jangan itu pedang yang di gunakan kakaknya untuk membantai seluruh orang Uchiha.

"Kakak, hidup ini membosankan." Ucap Sasuke pada kusanagi itu.

"**Eh? Apa yang ia lakukan? Bicara pada kusanagi?" ucap Naruto bingung.**

"Dan ini semua gara-gara kau kakak." Tambah Sasuke.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti dengan keinginanmu untuk membantai 100 orang Uchiha."

"Tinggal 1 lagi ya… tercapai lah tujuanmu."

"Apa perlu aku yang mewujudkan keinginanmu?"

"Tapi siapa Uchiha yang tersisa selain aku?"

"Khukhukhu… Baiklah, akan kuturuti permintaanmu." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai kemudian mengarahkan pedang kusanagi itu ke arah perutnya.

"**A-apa yang akan ia lakukan? Ia bunuh diri?" ucap Naruto.**

Setelah Sasuke menghujamkan pedang tersebut ke perutnya, gempa besar terjadi.

"**Ge-gempa!" ucap Naruto.**

Tubuh Sasuke telah terjatuh, ia berbaring dengan keadaan kusanagi menancap di perutnya kemudian mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ugh.. ja-jadi inikah, tu-tujuanmu…."

"Kau i-ingin me-memusnahkan se-seluruh umat ma-manusia dengan men-menciptakan gempa i-ini kan."

"**A-apa maksudnya?" Naruto semakin bingung.**

"Kalau begitu, a-aku setuju denganmu…. Kakak…."

Sasuke mencoba berusaha bangkit, walau rasa sakit menjalar di tubuhnya, ia mengambil sebuah buku bertuliskan 'My Diary, Uchiha Sasuke'.

Ia ingin menuliskan sesuatu di diary itu, namun terlambat. Darah keluar dari kerongkongannya kemudian di muntahkan lewat mulutnya. Waktunya sudah tiba. Darah Sasuke mengalir di halaman kosong itu. seketika itu, Sasuke mati, dan jenazah-nya tertimpa beton-beton.

Setelah itu, pemandangan yang dilihat Naruto menghilang dalam sekejap. Semua menjadi hitam. Kosong, tak ada apa pun di sana. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Fufufufufu…"

"Si-siapa itu?" Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tawa itu. dan yang ditemukannya adalah, Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Cerita yang menyenangkan bukan?"

"Me-menyenangkan apanya! Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa maksudmu itu!"

"Khukhu.. rupanya otakmu masih tidak bisa mencerna kejadian ini, kau memang pantas di panggil dobe.

"Jangan panggil aku dobe, teme!"

"Biar kujelaskan. Tujuan kakakku yang sebenarnya adalah memusnahkan seluruh umat manusia. Karena itu ia mencari pedang sihir kusanagi warisan turun temurun di keluarga Uchiha. Pedang yang apabila telah membunuh 100 orang Uchiha maka akan terjadi gempa dahsyat. Sampai akhirnya aku juga setuju dengan pendapat kakak. Aku akan membantunya memusnahkan umat manusia. Tapi… kenapa masih ada yang hidup ya?"

"Karena masih ada Tuhan yang melindungi umat manusia yang baik! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memusnahkan umat manusia!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau…. Karena itu, aku akan membunuh umat manusia satu persatu!" ucap Sasuke.

"Oh ya? memangnya kau bisa apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membunuh umat manusia? Kau mungkin bisa saja membunuh yang lain, tapi kau tak mungkin bisa membunuhku!" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kau bodoh, Naruto. Fufufufufufu…" ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa mengejek.

"A-apa maksudmu tertawa seperti itu?"

"Kau bilang aku tidak akan bisa membunuhmu? Kau salah! Sejak awal aku kau sudah masuk perangkapku."

"Eh?"

"Setiap orang yang membaca buku harianku, orang itu akan mati. Itulah caraku. Dengan kata lain. Kau sudah mati, Naruto."

**-Kuronekoru-**

Pagi hari

Gaara sudah siap untuk bekerja. Tapi ia bingung melihat Naruto yang biasanya rajin bangun pagi itu, mengapa ia belum bangun? Akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk membangunkan Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto ini sudah pagi. Ayo siap-siap, nanti kau di marahi ketua." Ucap Gaara sembari mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto. Namun tak ada respon.

"Oi, Naruto! Ayo bangun jangan bercanda!" lagi-lagi tak ada respon. Sebagai anggota medis, Gaara pasti tahu langkah apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia memeriksa detak jantung Naruto, tapi tak berdetak. Ia juga memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto, tapi tak ada denyut sedikit pun. Percuma…. Naruto…. Sudah mati….

**-Kuronekoru-**

Naruto mati secara tidak wajar, itulah kesimpulan Gaara. Gaara sangat terpukul atas kematian sahabatnya. Kemudian ia melihat buku harian itu.

'Naruto mati setelah membaca buku ini…' batin Gaara sembari mengambil buku itu.

'Buku ini pasti ada apa-apanya. Aku harus membacanya.' Batin Gaara.

Dari atas sana, Sasuke tertawa menyeringai.

"Sedikit demi sedikit umat manusia akan musnah. Dengan adanya Black Diary itu. Hahahahahahahahahaha." Ucapnya.

**FIN**


End file.
